vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyoto Maki
|-|Kiyoto Maki= |-|Kyoryu Greeed= Summary Kiyoto Maki (真木 清人 Maki Kiyoto) is a nihilistic scientist who devised the Medal System and is the overseer of the Kougami Foundation's Kougami Biotech Laboratory, having an obsession that one's true value is defined by how it ends. This obsession stems from the emotional abuse he suffered as a child from his older sister and guardian Hitomi Maki. Having had trouble communicating with others besides his sister, Maki was given a doll surrogate which he named "Kiyo-chan" and treasured as it allowed him to function by speaking it to whenever conversing with another. Though he develops the Kamen Rider Birth System for humans to use Medals like OOO, Maki was more intent on studying the Greeed yet is forced to comply with Kougami's demands since he needed the man's funding for his research and secret projects. He would soon ally with Kazari to see if one Greeed's body could contain all the Core Medals, though Maki hoped the result would be a rampaging Mega Greeed that can destroy the world. Maki later absorbs five of the purple Core Medals to assume a Greeed form known as the Kyouryu Greeed (恐竜グリード Kyōryū Gurīdo), seeking the other Core Medals in Eiji's possession to complete his transformation. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 6-C Name: Kiyoto Maki, Kyoryu Greeed Origin: Kamen Rider OOO Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Greeed, Scientist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Varis depend on how many Cell Medals he had, Low-High at most) (Greeed's can regen from a single Core Medal if they had enough Cell Medals), Creation (A Greeed can create Yummies by placing a Cell Medal into a Medal Insert Slot. Instead of using humans to make Yummies, Kiyoto's are made using inanimate objects that represent the end of a desire, such as broken dreams.), Body Control (Can turn his body into a mass of Cell Medals, them reforming it back to his original state), Fire Manipulation (He can launch purple blasts of flames from his hands), Air Manipulation (He can fire the same purple wind-like attack that Eiji Greeed demonstrates.), Limited Telepathy (Because of the Purple Cores, Maki now shares a connection with Eiji. The two can detect each other's presence, and Maki has even been able to forcibly activate the power of Eiji's purple Cores simply by looking at him and activating his own), Possession (If a Greeed's body is destroyed but the Medal containing its consciousness remains the Greeed is able to act autonomously and possess human bodies), Resistance to Perception Manipulation (The Greeed's lack of proper senses, resulting in bleak sensory input (e.g., colors are washed out, taste is nonexistent, sounds are muffled and distorted); Soul Manipulation (Greeeds are the beings made from mass of cell medals, which are nothing but crystalized "desires" and have no soul of their own. Their consciousness is held inside the core medals, which act as their prime power source), Transformation (He can change between his Greeed and human form), Enhanced Senses (He can sense the Yummy monsters in this form), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2) (The Greeed body are made of Cell Medals, thus lacking of any organic part), Immortality (Type 3 and 8) (Should Greeed had been destroyed, they can still be revived as long as his main Core Medal intact), Flight, Absorption (Greeed can consume Cell Medals to become stronger or healing themselves), Possible Conceptual Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Like the Medagaburyu Axe, the Kyoryu Greeed has the ability to damage, if not completely destroy, the Core Medals of the other Greeed. The Core Medals itself are forms of artificial life and manifestations of desire, the Purple Core Medals are antithesis to and can completely erase other Core Medals), Resistance to Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Conceptual Manipulation (Tanked Eiji Hino's attack while he was in Putotyra form. Other Greeed would have their Core Medals shatter from an a casual strike. While Maki's Core is undamaged) Attack Potency: Likely Large Island level (Defeated OOO's Putotyra Combo. Killed Kazari and severely damaged two of Gamel's Cores with a simple swat of his hand) Speed: Superhuman movement, Massively Hypersonic with FTL reaction speeds Lifting Strength: Normal Human Striking Strength: Likely Large Island Class Durability: Likely Large Island level Stamina: High Range: Several meters with his power. Standard Equipment: *'Kiyo-chan:' A doll that he always carried on his shoulder, which was given to him by his sister. *'Cell Medals:' A limited amount of Medals that he used to generate Yummies. Intelligence: Genius (Is one of the finest scientists of the Kougami Foundation and was the man in charge of the Kougami Biotech Laboratory before departing and officially joining up with the Greeed. Created the Birth System and developed many Cell Medal-powered items, such as the Ridevendor and the Medajalibur). Weaknesses: Becomes unable to speak properly and loses his normally deadpan composure when Kiyo-chan falls from his shoulder in the earlier episodes. As he progressively loses his sanity as a human and thinks more like a Kyoryu Greeed, such weakness fades. Gallery > 仮面ライダーオーズ【最終回】最後のタジャドル&ロストブレイズ Lost Blaze Tajadol Final episode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Monsters Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Crazy Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Concept Users Category:Void Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Greeed Category:Healers